


I'll Be Your Juliet

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Awkward Crush, Boys In Love, Crushes, Cute, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romeo and Juliet References, Stage Crew, drama club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: Cody has a crazy crush on Noah, so when Noah joins the Drama Club, Cody joins Stage Crew, but he is going to have to put in a little more effort then he bargained for.
Relationships: Cody Anderson & Noah, Cody Anderson/Noah, Noah & Owen (Total Drama)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Crushing

Cody sighed dreamily as he stared at the picture of Noah he had taped to the back of his locker.

God, he was so hot.

“Watcha lookin at geek?”

Cody almost screamed as he slammed his locker shut and turned around to see Duncan and his goons standing behind him.

God, he really wasn't in the mood for another black eye.

“I said, watcha lookin at?”

“Nothing?” He squeaked.

“I said-”

  
He was cut off by the bell announcing the start of class.

He was saved.

“You’re lucky punk,” Duncan said as he turned around and walked away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And remember, club sign up sheets are posted in the hallway so if you want to sign up for anything then do so by the end of the week. That’s all for now and have a good day!”

Clubs huh?

  
Cody never really liked clubs.

Sure, he had hobbies, but he didn’t want another reason to be bullied.

Plus, nothing that the school had really interested him.

But, if Noah was joining a club, he wouldn't be totally opposed to joining one himself, especially if it meant he got an excuse to get closer to him.

In a totally non-creepy way, the brunette got up from his seat and followed the other boy to see if he was going to sign up for anything. 

That sounded really creepy out loud.

Anyway, sure enough, Noah went to the club sign up sheets in the hall and wrote his name down on something.

The moment he walked away, Cody rushed up to the papers and scanned them for his name.

Drama Club.

There was no way he could join the Drama Club!

He could barely even present a speech to his class without tripping over every other word so singing and dancing in a costume in front of a theater full of people would kill him.

Still, there was an alternative.

Stage Crew.

It was perfect!

  
He could watch Noah and be near him without having to perform!

He was a genius.

The brunette scanned the wall for the Stage Crew sign up sheet and scribbled down his name.

Cody Anderson.


	2. Stage Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody meets the Stage Crew.

Cody checked his watch as he walked into the school auditorium.

Yep, this was where the Stage Crew was meeting.

There were already a few people sitting on stage.

He walked up the stairs on the side to see a girl and two guys talking to each other.

He recognized one of the guys to be Owen, Noah’s best friend.

The two we’re always talking to each other and Cody was definitely, absolutely, 100% not jealous of him.

Ok, maybe just a little bit.

The girl came up to him.

She was holding a clipboard.

“Name please?”

  
Her braces caused her to spit when she talked, but he didn’t mind.

“Uh, Cody. Cody Anderson.”

  
She looked down at her clipboard before scribbling something on it.

“Great. Welcome to the club Cody!”

  
“Wait, you’re just gonna let me in? I don’t have to try or do a test or anything?”

  
“Nope. The club’s short on members this year so we’re taking anyone we can get.”

“Ah.”

  
“I’m Beth by the way. You can go talk with the others while I wait to see if anyone else shows.”

Cody gave a small nod before walking in the direction of Owen and the other guy.

“Hey Buddy!”

  
Owen was waving at him.

At least he was friendly.

Cody gave an awkward little wave back as he finally reached them.

“Man, I’m excited to be on stage crew. Are you guys?”

“You bet,” said the other guy.

“That’s great Harold! How about you?”

  
“Y-yeah!” Cody stuttered.

Great, he was making a total fool of himself.

He was totally prepared to be mocked, but instead, Owen threw an arm around his shoulders.

“This is gonna be great boys! I can smell it.”

  
“Huzzah!” Cheered the guy whose name was apparently Harold.

“Yeah!”

This was nice.

He felt like he really fit in here.

It was a comforting feeling. 

To fit in.


	3. An Underwhelming Turnout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody learns about the Drama Club's play.

“Well, I guess it’s just us four.”

  
Beth tried to maintain a smile as she walked back over to the three of us but it was obvious she was a little down about not having more members.

“Yeah! We are the power 4!” Owen cheered.

Man, this guy was over the top optimistic, but Cody didn't really mind.

His positivity was refreshing.

“Thanks Owen,” Beth responded.

“Anyway, as I was saying, it’s just us four in Stage Crew this year but I believe we can do our job if we work together. Our job is to assist the drama club in the plays they put on by helping with backdrops and lighting. The first play of the year is Romeo & Juliet and after the Drama Club casts their roles for the play and figures out what they want for backdrops and lighting and stuff, we can start doing our club activities.”

Me and the other guys nodded.

Romeo & Juliet huh?

Man, that play is so sappy.

It would be kinda dreamy to see Noah play Romeo though.

But of course that would mean he would need a Juliet.

Well, it’s not like he ever stood a chance with Noah anyway.

That guy was so out of his league.

  
The chances that Noah would like someone like him were basically non-existent.

Great, now he was just driving himself into a hole of sadness.

Be positive Cody!

  
Think like Owen.

He really hoped his club got a chance to interact with the Drama Club.

That was the reason he joined the club anyway.

He guessed it wouldn't be the worst if he only got to watch Noah from the sidelines.

Afterall, that's what he had been doing ever since he had developed this crush.


	4. How To Talk To A Hottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody finally gets to talk to Noah.

It had been about a month since the Stage Crew had got together but finally, the roles had been cast for the Drama Club and the stage crew was gonna get to work together with them to help get the setup ready.

Beth had assigned everyone roles yesterday.

She was doing costume design and makeup, Owen was doing lighting, Harold was doing 

special effects and props, and Cody was doing backdrops.

The Drama Club would also be sending some of their members to help with the jobs.

He really hoped that Noah would be working on backdrops with him but he doubted that would actually happen.

“Ok guys, so today the Drama Club will be sending some of their members here to help explain to the different groups what they want for the different aspects. Each of us will be assigned one or two people to help explain to use what they want and those same people will be helping us make those things a reality. They should be here any minute now so you guys can just wait around.”

Cody put his hand behind his back and crossed his fingers.

Please be with Noah.

“They’re here!”

Four kids walked into the gym with their stuff.

Three girls, all of which he didn't know, and Noah.

Noah.

God, he hoped his wasn't drooling.

The drama kids walked up on stage and talked to Beth.

“Ok people, here are the pairings! Harold with Leshawna, Beth with Lindsay, Owen with Kitty, and Cody with Noah.”

This was the best day ever.

“Ok people, let's get started!”

Noah walked over to him and extended his hand.

“Cody right? Hi, I’m Noah.”   
  
“Hi!”   
  
They shook hands as Cody stared into his beautiful, deep brown eyes…

  
“So, I guess we should get started on the plans for backdrops right?”   
  
“Oh yeah! Backgrounds.”


End file.
